Rook (Constantine Karakus)
Rook is one of the generals of Black Feather. He was recruited by Corvus. Although Rook is not a transgenic human made for the Supersoldier Genome Project like Crow, Raven or Jackdaw, his genome was still highly artificially altered to the liking of his parents. He was selected by Corvus to be a general of Black Feather due to the amount of gene therapy he underwent as a child that made him incredibly powerful. Biography Rook was born in 2060 to a rich couple who owned a highly successful gene therapy company but he and lived the majority of his childhood in the rough parts of Gunnedin, the slums. His parents were marked for assassination by a rival company through Unter in 2061. Although he was protected and cared for by the Queen of Thieves who was contracted by Unter to assassinate his parents, he still did not have the smoothest upbringing. He also did not know that his caregiver was his parents' assassin. He frequently participated in prize fighting rings as a child for money. Rook in his naive youth roped himself into many of these companies’ schemes. Although he is an excellent fighter, the best of his age, he is often subject to other medical complications due to the number of gene therapy procedures he’s undergone. Rook was badly injured in 2076 at the age of 16 to an extent that could not be healed successfully by the doctors in the slums. It was far too expensive (and involved too many background checks that would expose the companies that sponsored him and the fact that he was from the slums) if he saw a regular doctor. As a result, Rook was afraid he would no longer be valuable to the companies that sponsored him. He made friends with Raven who was exploring the area and recovered under the care of Black Feather. The Queen of Thieves shortly stormed the Nest after discovering that one of her charges were taken since Rook was extremely valuable to the slums. He was also quite valuable to Corvus and Black Feather so Corvus struck a deal with the Queen. Rook was to be trained as a general of Black Feather and it will offer the slums protection and care. Although the Queen did not trust Black Feather at first, she allowed Rook to be trained by Corvus. Personality and traits Rook is recorded to have Turkish ancestry based on his middle eastern appearance but his parents may have been transgenic or heavily genetically modified during their lives. Rook has white hair, which is a trait common in those whose genomes have been tampered with, which he covers up with a beanie, and blue eyes. He has a more relaxed appearance and wears comfortable streetwear with slight tactical adjustments and keeps a stubble. Rook is a gentle soul that has been corrupted by violence throughout his childhood on his career path as a prize fighter. When he was brought to The Nest to be healed, he pleaded with Corvus to let him join the cause of nonviolence. He is an idealist and believes that Black Feather could really turn Gunnedin around. He is often the peacemaker between Crow and Jackdaw when their rivalry goes too far. Despite this he is still great friends with both Crow and Jackdaw as he sees Crow as his brother and defends Jackdaw when nobody else is there to do so to even out scores when Raven would side with Crow though he to would like to remain impartial. Rook is incredibly hardworking because he knows that as a non transgenic human produced by the military he has a lot to work up to to be the at the same level as the other generals even though he is already just as capable as his peers. This sometimes causes him to overwork himself to the point of self destruction in fear of being useless. Ever since he was brought back to The Nest by Raven, he and Raven have been in an endless cycle of repaying favours. Despite being very calm and friendly, he is very easily startled and could violently react to whoever or whatever may have accidentally startled him. He may also be too altruistic in that he wishes to protect all thieves as he feels a kind of family tie with them even though there are thieves that very much oppose the Black Feather cause. Sometimes this leads to his and sometimes even Black Feather's detriment. He also sometimes puts far too much faith in Black Feather's cause and sets himself up for disappointment when government matters worsen over time despite all of Black Feather's efforts. Trivia * Rook's name beginning with C is in reference to the nucleic base cytosine in DNA * Karakuş (pronounced karakush) is Turkish for "black bird" * Rook's MBTI type is INFP Gallery Rook sketch.jpeg black_feather_crew.png rook_fullbody.jpeg rook_headshots.jpeg rook_concept.jpeg Category:Characters